Surpresas
by CaRoL RossI
Summary: Sasori depois de um tempo acaba tendo uma ideia muito interessante,e decide coloca-la em prática...


Quero que todos saibam que Naruto não é meu,e sim do tio Masashi Kishimoto,mais um dia o Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Neji, e varios outros serão meus, muaramuaramuam(tentativa de risada maligna)shuahsuahsuah...

fala dos personagens: **v****ocê me ama**

narração da autora: blablabla...

Depois de alguns dias após sua luta com o akatsuki akasuna no Sasori, Sakura havia voltado com seu time para konoha e assim sua vida voltara ao normal, sempre fazendo plantões no hospital de Konoha passando de altas horas do dia.

Estava voltando depois de um longo dia turno no hospital, caminhando sobre as ruas desérticas da vila, quando chegou a sua casa tirou as sandálias e subiu as escadas rumo ao banheiro onde queria com certeza tomar um banho bem relaxante antes de se entregar a Morfeu.

Sakura sai do banho se sentindo como se estivesse nova em folha, foi direto para sua cama e logo já estava rendida ao longo sono pesado. No meio da noite ela acorda gritando, por ter tido um pesadelo com nada mais nada menos que seu ultimo inimigo, que ela pensava em ter matado.

Ao menos era isso que ela achava...

Sasori depois da luta em que fingiu ter morrido decidiu que iria fugir, não iria mais ficar na Akatsuki, pois achava que não tinha mais necessidade afinal todos lá pensavam que ele tinha morrido.

Depois da sua suposta luta em que perdera para sua avó e aquela Kunoichi, decidiu morar em uma cabana que havia em uma floresta muito fechada. E como seu corpo já não era mais de marionete, tinha que se alimentar e fazer sua vida como humano.

Um dia andando floresta adentro se deparou com uma árvore mais não era uma árvore comum era uma árvore com flores de sakura, isso o fazia lembrar-se do nome da Kunoichi com haverá lutado "Sakura", depois de lembrar-se da fisionomia da garota teve uma idéia, para ser mais exata uma vingança, voltou para sua cabana e começou a elaborar um plano para que nada desse errado na sua "visitinha a Konoha".

Alguns dias chega a hora.

Sakura saia mais uma vez do hospital, já era noite, se encontrava exausta precisava urgente de um banho e sua cama, andava se arrastando pelas ruas até sua casa, ela chega e sobe à escada, sua casa se encontrava escura e isso a fazia ter medo, apesar de já ter seus 17 anos ela ainda tinha seus medos a parte, foi em direção ao banheiro encheu a banheira e lá ficou, meia hora depois ela coloca seu roupão e desce para a cozinha para preparar um suco e de repente ouve um barulho vindo de seu quarto, ela soube a escada tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, ela abre a porta já preparada para o que viesse mais não havia nada, olhou por todos os cantos do quarto, quando ia olhar o seu guarda-roupa, ela é surpreendida por uma Kunai em seu pescoço, a pessoa a vira passando a olha-lá nos olhos, ela se surpreende quando percebe quem é.

**Sakura: Sa... Sasori?**

Depois disto ela não sente mais nada pois havia recebido um golpe na nuca que a fez

desmaiar.

Sasori a leva para sua cabana e a amarra em uma cama e vai arrumar alguns pertences e roupas que ele pegou na casa dela.

Sakura começa a acordar, com a claridade que vinha de uma janela começando a se acostumar com luz ela repara que não é sua casa, tenta se levantar mais sua cabeça doía então se lembra do ocorrido.

**Sakura: Onde estou? Porque me trouxeram para este lugar, **falava baixo afim de não demonstrar seu medo.

**Sasori: Ora, Ora vejo que já acordou?**

Sakura se assusta com o tom de voz e começa a se encolher na cama, cada vez que ele vinha em sua direção, ela começara a ver uma cabeleira ruiva.

**Sakura: Sa... Sasori o que você quer?** Diz ela se espantando com o modo com ele a olhava.

**Sasori: hum... **Fazendo pose como se estivesse pensando**, até que você não daria uma má marionete... Hein...**

**Sakura: Konoha virá atrás de mim.**

**Sasori: Eu acho que não.**

Depois disso ele dá uma injeção nela, para ela ficar desacordada e então a desamarra das cordas e a carrega no colo até um riacho que tinha perto da cabana, ele a lava de roupas, então sua beleza, e as formas de seu corpo branco e de pele macia, que para uma menina de 17 anos era muito bem desenvolvido, então ele sente o aroma que saia dos cabelos róseos da garota. Ele se recrimina por tais pensamentos e sensações e a leva de volta para a cabana, onde prepara uma fogueira para assar os peixes que havia pescado.

Sakura acorda e repara que sua roupa está molhada então Sasori chega e fala a ela...

**Sasori: Suas roupas estão ali,** diz ele apontando para uma mesinha, **se troque e venha comer...**

Sasori então desamarra as cordas, novamente para que ela possa fazer tal coisa, e sai da cabana.

"**Esse cara é maluco como ele pode me dar banho"** pensava ela se trocando o mais rápido possível, afinal para alguém que deu banho nela, ela poderia pensar qualquer coisa.

Depois ela saiu para comer o peixe afinal estava faminta.

E assim foi já fazia Três meses que Sakura havia desaparecido, e estava convivendo com ele.

"**Até que não é tão ruim assim" **pensava ela deitada na cama enquanto observava Sasori desenhar, estava um dia chuvoso e já estava próximo da hora do almoço, então ele saiu na chuva em busca de algo para comer.

"**Essa chuva só está piorando, ele vai pegar um resfriado se continuar nela"** pensava Sakura.

Ele chega trazendo algumas maçãs, peixes e água, e se vira para ela e diz

**Sasori: Coma as maçãs, que eu vou fazer uma fogueira.**

Mas a noite Sakura fingia que dormia, enquanto olhava ele e o que estava fazendo, só então ela percebe, que ele estava suando, ela estranha e vai até ele, toca em sua testa e percebe que ele está ardendo em febre, com o toque Sakura sente algo estranho em seu estomago, e de repente ele desmaia e ela o segura, então ela passa um dos braços dele entre seu pescoço e o leva para a cama, o deposita nela e vai atrás de panos e água para tentar baixar a febre.

"**Ele está muito mal, deve ser por causa da chuva que ele tomou a tarde"** **Porque eu estou tão preocupada com ele dava pra mim fugir, não Sakura você não pode deixar ele**, pensava Sakura

Então ela traz a bacia de água e alguns panos os umedecem e colocam na testa dele, depois de algum tempo a febre baixou e Sakura que estava sentada em uma cadeira tomba encima do peitoral dele dormindo, pois estava cansada.

Quando ele acorda de manhã se assusta, pois vê que estava deitado na cama com alguns panos em sua testa, então só ai ele percebe que Sakura dormia em seu peito, ele se ajeita na cama trazendo junto com ele Sakura que com o movimento o abraça dormindo perigosamente perto de seu rosto.

Sakura começa a acordar e nota que Sasori não está na cama então ela fala baixinho mas ele escuta.

**Sakura: Sasori...**

**Sasori: porque cuidou de mim, porque não aproveitou e fugiu?**

Sakura se espanta e responde corada.

**Sakura: Eu... Eu não sei e abaixa a cabeça.**

Ele vai caminhado até ela, e ela vai se levantando, ela começa a sentir uns arrepios, e ele chega mais perto, ficando um metro de distancia entre eles, até que ele decide perguntar.

**Sasori: Porque você não sabe?**

Sakura fica estática com a pergunta então fala.

**Sakura: Não te devo satisfações...**

**Sasori: É claro que deve, você cuidou de mim enquanto poderia fugir ou até me matar.**

Dito isso ele a segura pelos braços, como se esperasse uma resposta dela, ficando assim muito perto dela.

**Sasori: E então.**

**Sakura: É por... Porque eu... Eu gosto de você, **ela fala tão rápido que ele demora a raciocinar o que tinha acabado de ouvir, depois de tudo isso ele só a puxou e a beijou, com um beijo cheio de carinho e amor, faltando-lhes ar se separaram, mas ficaram colados um no outro, quando ele pergunta.

**Sasori: Você me ama?**

Sakura balança a cabeça em sinal de afirmação, e ele a beija de novo só que com mais paixão e desejo.

Sasori pega ela no colo e a deposita na cama, assim subindo em cima dela, ele começa a beija – lá desde a boca até toda a extensão de seu pescoço, Sakura começa a tentar tirar a camisa dele, mas não consegue então obtém a ajuda dele que também começa a tirar a blusa dela, se deparando com uma pele macia e cheirosa e também com seios fartos cobertos pelo soutien preto com bordados em rosa, ele para e começa a fita- lá, Sakura se sente envergonhada e o puxa para mais um beijo, ele desce com a mão até as coxas dela as apertando tirando dela uns gemidos, então ele tira o shorts preto que ela usa e sobe até os seios dela tirando a peça que os cobria, quando ele o tira começa a admirar o quão belos eram, ele começa a beijá-los e Sakura solta uns suspiros e então decide tirar algumas peças dele também ela tira a calça o deixando apenas de cueca que também é tirada, ele a olha com se pedisse permissão para tirar a ultima peça da garota e essa o olha e o responde com um sorriso, ele por fim tira a peça da menina, ele sobe até os seios dela e começa a abocanhar um enquanto com a mão ele ia acariciando o outro, Sakura gemia e chamava pelo seu nome, ele vendo que ela já estava pronta a olha com se pedisse permissão e ela responde com outro sorriso e diz

**Sakura: Eu... Eu nunca fiz isso antes...**

Ele começa a penetra lá com delicadeza a fim de não a machucar, Sakura grita e ele para e ela diz

**Sakura: Não... Não para eu confio em você.**

Ele começa a penetra lá de novo assim rompendo a barreira de virgindade dela, ela o agarra com força e ele começa a ir fazendo estocadas de vagar até ela se acostumar com o membro dele, Sakura sorri para ele e o beija mostrando que já não sentia mais dor e sim prazer, ele vai agindo com mais velocidade tirando de Sakura mais gemidos e chamados constantes por ele, até que os dois chegam ao ápice juntos e deitam um do lado do outro.

**Sakura: Eu te amo.**

**Sasori: Eu também... Quer namorar comigo?**

**Sakura: Sim.**

Eles se beijam e dormem abraçados.

Passado um mês os dois mudaram se para uma vila pequena e se casaram.

Era de manhã Sakura levanta, mas sente uma tontura, ela caminha até o banheiro e lá não agüenta e vomita Sasori já acordado vai ver o que estava acontecendo.

**Sakura: Não é nada meu amor, **mas ela sabia o que poderia ser exatamente.

Ele voltou para a cama e ela desceu para fazer o café, foi subindo de vagar até o quarto para não estragar a surpresa, quando chegou ele se virou e viu que ela trazia uma bandeja para ele.

**Sakura: Bom dia meu amor, **e se senta na cama com ele.

Ele nota que ela não comia e pergunta.

**Sasori; Você não vai comer meu amor, **diz ele apontando para um bolinho, ela olha do bolinho para ele e não agüenta, corre para o banheiro vomitar, ele vai atrás dela e pergunta.

**Sasori:** **O que está acontecendo você tá bem? Quer que eu te leve para o hospital?**

**Sakura: Não eu estou bem só... Só que...**

**Sasori: Só que...?**

**Sakura: Eu acho que eu estou grávida **

Ele fica branco e diz.

**Sasori: Então que dizer que eu vou ser pai? **Diz ele apontando para a barriga dela.

**Sakura: É**

Sasori a pega no colo e começa girar ela e depositar vários beijos no pescoço dela

**Sasori: Não... Não faz isso eu acho que vou vomitar **diz ela com a mão na boca

Sasori para de girar ela e pede desculpa, afinal ele estava tão feliz, ia ser pai, teria um filho (a) com a mulher que ama, não poderia ficar mais feliz.

Passaram-se sete anos desde então, e lês tinha uma filha, Hana, foi o nome que Sasori deu a filha, que tinha cabelos ruivos e os olhos da mãe. Eles estavam debaixo de uma árvore perto de riacho e Hana pergunta.

**Hana: Papai, Mamãe como vocês se conheceram? **

Sasori olha para Sakura e os dois falam junto

**É uma longa história...**

**Fim**

**ESTA AI MAIS UMA DAS MINHAS FANFIC , ESPERO QUE GOSTEM MANDEM REVIEWS... PLEASE **


End file.
